Una deliciosa cena
by Mary kiukyp
Summary: Hannibal llega a su hogar con el plan de prepararse una deliciosa cena pero su plan se vera arruinado por una inesperada visita ... o tal vez no. Hannibal x Will *EDITADO*


Una deliciosa cena.

Pareja: Hannibal x Will

Resumen: Hannibal llega a su hogar con la intensión de prepararse una deliciosa cena pero su plan se arruina cuando se encuentra una inesperada visita o tal vez no.

Aclaración: personajes un poco OC .Aunque es obvio, Hannibal no me pertenece.

Espero que les agrade, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hannibal abrió la puerta de su hogar, cuando entro escucho unos ruidos de pisadas que provenían de su sala, se exalto un poco, por lo que fue a averiguar de qué o quién era el causante de aquellos sonidos.

En la sala se podía apreciar una figura masculina que se encontraba de espaldas, su cabello negro con sus chinos mal peinados, vestido de un pantalón de mezclilla y una vieja chamarra de color marron. En el momento Hannibal supo de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Will? - dijo el psiquiatra acercándose a su paciente.

- Solo vine aquí en busca de ayuda, doctor, no puedo dormir cada vez que cierro los ojos imagino que –que lo mato y siento una agradable satisfacción - contesto Will con nerviosismo, mientras que al mismo tiempo jugaba con el objeto que se encontraba en sus manos.

- ¿Como me matas en tu imaginación? – cuestiono Hannibal agarrándole el hombro a Will.

- Con mis propias manos – dijo apuntándole con la pistola que sostenía en la mano derecha

- Entoces, ¿porque me apuntas con un arma?–

- Yo simplemente quiero matarlo, usted hiso que estuviera en la cárcel pagando por los crímenes que nunca cometí, ¡Tú los cometiste! Y hoy vas a pagar por ello –

Hannibal se acerco mas a Will , mientras que lentamente alejaba el arma de su frente y hacia que su paciente tirara la pistola al piso.

-Si verdaderamente quisieras matarme simplemente lo harías – contesto juntando sus labios con los de Will plantándole un salvaje beso que termino cuando el menor necesito un poco de aire.

- ah ah ah – respiro Will agitadamente – esto es incorrecto doctor – dijo deteniendo el próximo beso que Hannibal planeaba darle.

- ¿Por qué?, tú me atraes y yo te atraigo que importa lo demás, Will-

- Quien dice que me atrae –

- Correspondiste el beso o me equivoco – dijo Hannibal cargando a Will de la cintura sentándolo en su escritorio y mordiéndole la punta de la oreja.

- ahhh – un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del paciente

Hannibal siguió con su trabajo, despojando a Will de sus prendas dejándolo en unos bóxers que le apretaban su carnoso trasero.

-Te ves delicioso, quiero devorarte – dijo el mayor quitando sus propias prendas quedando completamente desnudo

Hannibal comenzó chupando y mordiendo los pezones de su víctima ganándose un pequeño gemido de lujuria, Hannibal despojo a Will de la única prenda que le quedaba.

-Espera, no estoy listo yo-yo soy virgen nunca lo he hecho con un hombre –

- Me siento alagado de ser el primer y único hombre que te posea, no te preocupes seré cuidadoso – sus palabra sonaran tan serias que Will asistió con la cabeza dándole permiso de dar el siguiente paso.

Hannibal acerco dos de sus dedos a la boca de Will, el menor entendió a que se refería y con sensualidad llevo los dedos del mayor a su boca lamiéndolos con una hermosa sensualidad rápidamente termino y se recostó en el escritorio haciendo que sus hermosas piernas se abrieran.

El psiquiatra primero metió lentamente un dedo – ahhhh – un dulce gemido salió de la boca de Will , imediatamente metió el segundo dedo – ahhhh ahhhh – comenzó a moverlos en forma de tijera , cuando Hannibal vio que Will ya estaba listo con una dulce voz le pidió.

-¿Podrías ponerte en cuatro Will? –

El paciente inmediatamente hiso lo que se le pidió

-Empezare –

-s-s-si – dijo Will en un susurro

Hannibal lentamente comenzó a meter su miembro en la entrada de Will – ahhh – en una fuerte estocada metió todo su miembro – ahhhhh Hannibal ahhhh – en unos pocos segundos el mayor comenzó a moverse en el interior de Will – ahh ahh me encantas Will , eres hermoso - cada vez las embestidas eran más fuetes que Will ya no podía aguantar – me-me vengo – anuncio con una voz pausada – yo también , hay que venirnos juntos – contesto el psiquiatra aumentando las embestidas -ahhhhhhhh - estayo Will con un fuerte gemido lleno de placer mientras que Hannibal se corría en la entrada del menor – despacio Hannibal saco su miembro del interior de Will – Eso fue maravillo - - Lo sé ,¿ pero que somos ahora? - - Por supuesto somos novios, mi hermoso Will – dijo el mayor robándole un pequeño beso.

-Te amo mi lujurioso caníbal –

- Y yo a ti mi pequeña victima –

Esa noche Hannibal tuvo la mejor cena de su vida pero no la sería por siempre, se aseguraría de complacer con nuevos placeres a su Will.

**Gracias por leer . **

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía T-T . **


End file.
